My Imouto
by Sakamaki Ama-chan
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro punya adik. Namanya Akashi Akiko. Inilah fanfic yang menceritakan duo Akashi. Selamat membaca [ sorry bad summary ]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mina. Ini ff pertama buatan author. Dapet inspirasi aja dari beberapa fic. Nah di FF ini author ingin bikin sesuatu yg baru. Tapi, belum tentu baru. Nah, langsung aja. Cekidot!**

_**My Imouto**_

**Disclaimer = yg penting bukan punya saya  
Genre = Friendship aja  
Rated = T buat jaga-jaga  
Warning = Typo, OOC, GaJe, abal, alur ga jelas dll**

**Prolog...**

"Hari ini dia datang…" gumam Akashi pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh anggota GoM lainnya ( kok bisa? ). Akashi duduk di Bench sambil menopang dagunya.

"Siapa yang akan datang-ssu?" ucap Kise sambil mendekatinya. Tampak dia lesu atau bisa dibilang sedih karena kalah one-on-one sama Aomine.

"Mungkin pacarnya.." jawab Aomine asal sambil nge-dunk.

"Kurasa Akashi tidak seperti itu-nanodayo" celoteh Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Sementara Kuroko hanya diam. Padahal dia berada di dekat Akashi. Dan Murasakibara, hanya dia dengan snack terjintahnya ( oke alay ).

"Tebakan kalian semua salah." Jawab Akashi sambil kembali duduk dengan tegak.

"Aku tidak menjawabnya, Akashi-kun" celoteh Kuroko yg masih tetap memasang muka datar andalannya.

"Itu benar Akachin. Aku juga tidak menjawabnya." Murasakibara juga ikut protes.

"Kalian tidak termasuk Tetsuya, Atsushi.." jawab Akashi lemas.

"Hei! Hei! Sini! Sini!" panggil Kise kepada anggota GoM minus Akashi. Momoi yang dari tadi membereskan bola basket pun menghapiri Kise.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?"

"Sstt.. ayo bikin lingkaran dulu-ssu." Ajak Kise dan entah kenapa Aomine dan Midorima mengikuti.

"Kenapa hari ini Akashichi lesu sekali-ssu? Tidak biasanya" tanya Kise setelah mereka duduk lebih tepatnya jongkok dan membikin lingkaran. Dan posisinya tempat mereka jongkok dan membikin lingkaran adalah di pojokan =_= .

"Mungkin dia datang bulan…" ujar Aomine asal… lagi. Momoi pun menabok kepalanya.

"Dia bukan perempuan Aomine-kun!" kata Momoi sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Sakit, Satsuki."

"Mungkin dia kehilangan gunting kesayangannya-ssu…" tebak Kise.

"Tidak mungkin. Tadi dia melempar gunting ke arahku hanya karena aku datang latihan sambil membawa majalah Mai-chan." Kata Aomine.

"Mungkin dia tak punya Lucky Item-nanodayo. Hari ini peringkat Sagitarius agak rendah." Tebak Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya… lagi.

"Kurasa dia tidak seperti itu Midorin.." jawab Momoi.

"Iya betul. Dia itu maniak gunting, bukan maniak Oha-Asa sepertimu-ssu." Celoteh Kise.

"Nyem.. nyem… mungkin.. dia.. nyem.. kehilangan… snack…nyem..nya?" tebak Murasakibara.

"Itu lebih tak masuk akal-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima beserta anggukan dari semuanya.

"Mungkin dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya" tebak Kuroko. Dan entah kenapa menurut mereka yang lain, ini adalah tebakan paling logis.

"Tapi, yang kutahu, Akashi tidak punya masalah dengan itu-ssu."

"Tapi gosipnya, Akashi-kun pernah menolak untuk jadi penerus keluarga, lho!" ucap Momoi.

"Mungkin ibunya mengandung adiknya…" ucap Aomine dan hadiahnya dia dijitak lagi oleh Momoi. Mereka pun KEMBALI berdebat sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Ano, apakah ada Akashi Seijuuro disini?" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah. Rambutnya diikat samping. (Yang ga ngerti silahkan PM). Suaranya membuat semua anggota GoM yang berada di Gym tersebut memperhatikannya. Dari auranya, terlihat sekali dia anak kelas 1.

"Aku disini…" ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat tangannya. Gadis itu masuk dan mendekati Akashi. Sedangkan yang didekati hanya diam. Terlihat ada sedikit senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Siapa dia Akashi?" Aomine yg kapan datang langsung menyelonong begitu saja. Yang lain pun mengangguk. Entah kapan mereka datang. Apa jangan-jangan mereka ketularan misdirection Kuroko. /?

"Ah… dia…" Akashi melirik gadis disebelahnya. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum.

"Namaku Akashi Akiko desu. Adik Akashi Seijuuro. Yoroshiku…" ucap gadis itu yang bernama Akiko. Semuanya bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong. Pasalnya, mereka tidak pernah mendengar seorang Akashi Seijuuro menceritakan tentang adiknya tersebut.

"K-Kau adiknya?" ucap Aomine tak percaya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Yah wajar sih kalau Akiko itu adiknya Akashi. Soalnya, rambut mereka berwarna sama. Dan, bedanya iris mata Akiko dua-duanya berwarna merah. Tak seperti Kakaknya. Dan beginilah reaksi para GoM.

Aomine = shock

Kise = shock dan ingin memeluk Akiko karena moe /?

Momoi = ingin memeluk dan langsung diajak ngobrol

Midorima = kacamatanya melorot ke bawah hidung /? Setelah memperbaikinya dia ingin tertawa

Murasakibara = diam dan tetap setia memakan snacknya

Kuroko = tetap berwajah datar

"Kau masuk kelas mana Akiko?" tanya Akashi.

"Kelas 1 A. katanya itu dulu kelas Onii-san, lho!" jawab Akiko riang.

"Kau murid pindahan Akashi-san?" tanya Kuroko. Maksudnya ke Akiko.

"Iya. Baru pindah hari ini. Karena sudah pulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk melihat kakakku di Gym ini." Jawab Akiko riang. Semua hanya bengong, masalahnya sikap Akiko berbeda dengan Akashi. Akashi yang dingin, dan Akiko yang periang. Sangat berbeda!

"Apakah kau suka dengan gunting-ssu?" tanya Kise yang sukses membuat semuanya membatu. Berharap mereka tidak bertemu duo psikopat.

"Lumayan. Yah, itu karena Onii-san mengoleksinya. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gunting." Jawab Akiko. Mereka pun menghela nafas. Bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

"Beritahu mereka apa yang kamu koleksi, Akiko." Ucap Akashi mengeluarkan Smirknya.

"Ehm! Aku memang tidak suka gunting, tapi aku suka dengan pisau! Aku mengoleksi berbagai ukuran dan model! Aku juga bawa yang ukuran kecil sekarang!" ucap Akiko riang sambil menunjukan pisau kecil ditangannya. Semua pun berkeringat dingin. Pasalnya, duo Akashi ini benar-benar psikopat.

"_Tolong kami… Kamisama…"_ batin mereka semua dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Gimana mina-sama? Pendekkah? Jelekkah? Abalkah? GaJe kah? Apa perlu Ama-chan menghapus ff ini? Semua tergantung review kalian semua. Oh ya. Kenapa adik Akashi dipanggil nama kecilnya? Karena kalau dipanggil Akashi juga pasti pada bingung. Nah, makanya dipanggil nama kecilnya.**

**Di ff ini, Ama-chan akan berusaha mengeluarkan sifat sebagai kaka Akashi ke Akiko. Tapi, semoga aja gak jadi OOC. Akhir kata…**

**Review Please  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini. Setelah membaca ulang ff-nya, ternyata banyak yg typo /-\ . sudah Ama-chan edit ulang. Nah, edit juga, untuk chap kemaren karena sangat sedikit, saya ganti jadi Prolog. Nah ini chap 1 nya. Silahkan membaca**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya saya**

**Rated : T buat jaga aja**

**Warning : typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, dll**

**CHAP 1 **

"Latihan hari ini selesai!" ujar Akashi berteriak dan membuat semua anggota grup 1 basket itu terduduk bahkan ada yang tertidur saking capeknya dengan latihan yang diberikan si Setan kecil itu.

"Akiko-chan! Berikan aku minum!"

"Aku juga!"

"Jangan lupa aku!"

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya!" teriak Akiko sambil berlari dan memberikan mereka botol air mineral satu persatu. Nah, sebenarnya Akiko ini sudah jadi manager pendamping Momoi. Kenapa bisa begitu?

_Flashback_

"Akiko-chan, kau mau tidak jadi manager klub basket bersamaku?" _tawar Momoi. Sedangkan Akiko hanya melirik kakaknya._

"Onii-san, apa aku boleh?"_ tanya Akiko._

"Kau masih kelas 1, Akiko. Belum saatnya. Selain itu, pilihlah dulu klubmu sendiri." _Ujar Akashi seraya meminum air._

"Mou, Akashi-kun. Aku kan kesepian sendirian disini. Lagipula, kupikir kalau ada Akiko disini akan sangat menguntungkan klub basket kita! Otaknya sama denganmu, kan?" _kata Momoi. Dan itu membuat semuanya tertegun memikirkannya._

"Tidak, Satsuki. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak mau dia ik-" _ucapan Akashi terpotong._

"Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kan, Akashi-kun." _Ucap pelatih mereka, datang secara tiba-tiba. _

"Tidak pelatih. Dia kan masih kelas 1." _Ucap Akashi dengan nada sopan. Yang jarang didengar _#plak #dilempar #gunting ( hastagnya kebanyakan == )

"Seperti kata Momoi-san. Dia adikmu, sudah pasti otaknya sepertimu. Lagipula, mungkin jika mereka digabungkan saat membuat strategi. Pasti sangat untung bukan? Lagipula kupikir Momoi-san juga butuh teman mengobrol." _Ucap pelatih yang membuat Akashi tertegun._

"Kau tak keberatan Akiko?" _tanya Akashi melirik Akiko._

"Ehm! Aku tak keberatan!" _Akiko pun mengangguk._

"Yatta!" _Momoi terlihat senang. Sedangkan yang lain pun ikut senang._

"Selamat datang di klub basket Akashi Akiko!" _ucap semua._

_Flashback Off_

Kembali ke Akiko yang memberi mereka botol air mineral yang di bantu oleh Momoi.

"Heh? Membosankan!" ucap seseorang di Gym itu sambil memperhatikan Akiko.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang lainnya /?

"Hari ini Akiko-chan memakai _pantsu _yang berwarna putih polos! Aku lebih suka yang kemarin! Dia pakai yang warna pink dan ada sedikit rendanya!" ucapnya dengan suara yang lantang.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya orang lainnya.

"Tadi roknya sedikit terhempas di depan mukaku. Jadi aku mengetahuinya. Aku sedikit kecewa…" ucap orang itu memasan muka kecewa. Sedangkan Akiko dengan muka merah berusaha menyembunyikan _pantsu_-nya dengan roknya. Dan dibantu oleh Momoi.

"Hei! Kalian kenapa melihat 'punya' Akiko, hah! Dasar hentai!" teriak Momoi.

"Tapi, Momoi-san, kau memakai yang warna putih dan ada rendanya. Menurutku itu anggun dan cocok sekali denganmu!" ucap orang lainnya lagi.

"Heh? Aku tidak tau itu! Ah.. sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya!" ucap orang lainnya sembari menepuk dahinya dan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Wahahahaha!" tertawalah orang-orang di Gym. Bahkan Aomine juga ikut tertawa.

"B-Baka! Hentai!" teriak Momoi sambil menutupi 'punya'nya dengan roknya juga.

*cring* *cetak cetak cetak cetak cetak* tiba-tiba saja 5 gunting merah menancap di pinggir ke 4 orang yang berbicara tentang _pantsu _dan satunya ada di sebelah Aomine.

"Hoi! Akashi! Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Aomine.

"Kalian jangan membicarakan tentang 'itu' ! apakah kalian tidak tau kalau perempuan tidak suka dibegitukan?" kata Akashi menatap mereka semua sinis.

"Kenapa kau tahu? Kau pernah jadi perempuan, ya?!" teriak orang yang tidak terkena gunting. Semua menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-ingin-mati-ya' . Dengan sigap Akashi melempar guntingnya dan menggores pipi orang itu.

"Sekali lagi kau membicarakan itu, akan kubuat nyawamu melayang. Dan jangan macam-macam dengan adikku ini! Jika kalian macam-macam, kubuat kalian mati sekarang juga. mengerti?" ancam Akashi yang membuat semuanya terdiam. Sedangkan Akiko menatap takjub kakaknya.

"Onii-san… keren…" batin Akiko dalam hati.

"Hari ini cukup! Kalian semua pulanglah. Akiko, kau tunggu di depan Gym saja." Entah kenapa. Tapi, saat Akashi berbicara dengan Akiko, entah kenapa nada bicaranya jadi lembut sekali.

"Yokkai!" Akiko mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar Gym.

"Kalian… jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!" ucap Akashi sinis dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan horror. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

**-skip time-**

Kali ini, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Momoi pulang bersama. Akashi pulang bersama dengan adik tercintanya.

"Hah, tidak adil-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Akashichi sangat protektif dengan adiknya-ssu! Masa' tadi aku merangkul Akikochi kepalaku langsung ditembak dengan bola basket. Sakit banget-ssu." Rengek Kise.

"Itu benar. Tadi aku hanya menawarkan pocky kepadanya Aka-chin langsung berkata 'Jangan memberinya makanan ringan! Aku tidak mau dia gendut!' begitu katanya." Tambah Murasakibara sambil memakan donat 1 box.

"Tadi aku hanya menertawai Satsuki. Tapi dilempar gunting juga ama Akashi. Menyebalkan!" sekarang giliran Aomine yang mengeluh. Momoi pun menabok Aomine.

"Lagipula, sikap Akashi-kun dan Akiko-chan sangat berbeda jauh, ya!" ucap Momoi.

"Benar… nyem.. nyem…" jawab Midorima sembari memakan donat.

"Kuharap adik Akashi tidak jadi manager lagi-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tapi, kita mungkin bisa membuat Akashi-kun baik kepada kita lewat dirinya." Gantian Kuroko berkomentar. Semua menatap Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu-kun?"

"Maksudku, mungkin kita bisa membuat Akashi-kun tidak menghukum kita. Caranya, membuat Akiko-san membela kita." Jelas Kuroko. Semua mencerna apa maksud Kuroko.

"Jadi, asalkan Akiko membela kita, si setan merah itu tidak akan menghukum kita?" tanya balik Aomine disertai anggukan dari Kuroko.

"Kurasa, Akashi-kun sangat lembut kepada Akiko-san. Jadi, tak mungkin dia mengelak permohonan Akiko-san." Tambah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita coba-ssu?"

"Itu ide bagus-nanodayo."

"Nyem… sephertinyah… nyem… menarikh.."

"Yosh! Ayo besok kita lakukan!" teriak Aomine sambil meninju udara. Semua hanya mengangguk. Menunggu esok hari… apakah itu kenyataan atau bukan.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Akashi…

"Hatchii!" Akashi bersin saat dia sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Sepertinya anak-anak tadi membicarakanku.." batin Akashi sambil melap hidungnya dengan saputangan.

TOK TOK…

"Onii-san? Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Akiko di balik pintu.

"Masuklah Akiko…" ujar Akashi. Dan Akiko muncul dari balik pintu.

"Onii-san, makan malam sudah siap ne. ayo kebawah!" ucap Akiko riang.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Kau duluan saja Akiko." Jawab Akashi seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Mou… Onii-san tau kan rasanya makan sendirian. Pokoknya mau bareng Onii-san!" manja Akiko seraya mukanya membentuk emot ini =3= .

"Baiklah Akiko." Akashi bangkit dari meja belajarnya lalu menghampiri Akiko di ambang pintu.

"Yatta!" Akiko berlari kecil keluar kamar Akashi.

"Tunggu ne.. Akiko.." Akashi menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Akiko.

"Onii-san tadi keren, lho! Membelaku dengan sedikit bentakan, dan mereka diam semua! Sangat keren!" Akiko memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

"Ah… itu mah biasa. Bagaimana dengan suasana kelas barumu?" tanya Akashi seraya menggendong Akiko menuruni tangga. Tapi ditengah jalan, Akiko meminta turun.

"Ehm! Teiko memang luar biasa!" jawab Akiko riang. Akiko pun menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya di kelas. Akashi hanya mendengarnya seraya tersenyum. Saat tiba di meja makan, Akashi menasehati Akiko dengan penuh sayang. Dan terkadang mengelus kepala Akiko lembut.

"Aku sayang kamu… Akiko…" batin Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat…

.

.

.

. Gak lah! Masih TBC.. hehehe…

**TBC**

**Nah, bagaimana minasama. Pendek banget, ya! Emang rencananya nih FF mau dibikin pendek aja. Lagipula, sikap penyayang Akashinya udah keluar. Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini. Ternyata ada yg review juga nih FF abal. Makasih banyak udah pada nge-review. *nangis* Chap kali ini akan sangat sangat pendek. Jadi saya mohon maaf m(_ _)m**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya saya**

**Rated : T buat jaga aja**

**Warning : typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, dll**

**CHAP 2**

**NORMAL POV**

Merinding. Ketakutan. Kesialan. Inilah mungkin yang dirasakan oleh latihan kali ini. Aura psikopat ini berasal dari Akashi tentunya. Tidak. Tidak hanya berasal dari Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi Akashi Akiko juga mengeluarkannya. Tapi aura ini datang saat mereka bersama. Masalahnya, Akashi sedang berbicara dengan Momoi. Dan didekat Momoi ada Akiko. Dan keluarlah aura membunuh satu sama lain.

"A-ano… Akashi-kun… apakah kau medengarnya?" tanya Momoi ketakutan. Ini dikarenakan Akashi mengeluarkan muka super seram. Tapi itu bukan tertuju ke Momoi. Tapi dibelakang Momoi, yaitu Akiko.

"Ya… aku mendengarnya." Jawab Akashi sambil menatap Akiko dingin + sinis.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku dengan tatapan itu BAKAshi-niisan?" tanya Akiko enteng. Tapi aura membunuh juga keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sebagai adik, seharusnya kau menghormati Onii-san mu ini, Akiko. Dan jangan menambahkan kata 'Baka' dalam namaku." Ujar Akashi sinis.

"Siapa yang mau menghormati kakak sepertimu? Selain itu, kata 'Baka' memang harusnya ada dinamamu. Karena kau BAKA!" jawab Akiko dengan penekanan di kata 'Baka'

"Su-sudahlah… Akashicchi.. Akikocchi.. kalian tidak perlu bertengkar disini, ne!" Kise pun menengahi mereka berdua.

"DIAM!" teriak duo Akashi berbarengan hingga membuat Kise bungkam seketika.

"Kau merusak komputerku! Padahal aku membutuhkannya!" teriak Akiko lantang.

"Siapa yang merusaknya?! Kau jangan menuduh kakakmu ini sembarangan!" balas Akashi tak kalah lantang.

"Bohong! Kau memotong kabelnya dengan gunting!"

"Aku tidak memotongnya! Mungkin saja ini ulah tikus!"

"Kalau memang tikus, kenapa potongannya rapih sekali?! Pasti kau yang memotongnya Baka-Oniisan!"

"Diam atau kuhancurkan semua komikmu!" Akashi mulai greget. /plak

"Kenapa ujungnya ke komik?! Kalau begitu aku akan mematahkan semua gunting Onii-san!" Akiko mulai mengancam kakaknya

"Memangnya kau bisa?! Membuka tutup saus saja gak bisa!"

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang tidak!"

"Dulu? Sekarang pun masih Akiko…" Akashi pun menjawab dengan nada meremehkan.

"Urusai!" teriak Akiko lalu melempar papan yang dia pegang ke kakaknya. Entah kenapa Akashi tidak bisa bergerak secara tiba-tiba, lalu papan itu mulus menghajar muka tampan Akashi. Yang lain pun shock berjamaah. Pasalnya, belum pernah ada kejadian langka /? Seperti ini.

"U-ukh…" Akashi bergumam lalu mengeluarkan 2 gunting merah.

"Dasar tidak tau diri!" Akashi melemparkan satu gunting ke arah Akiko. Dan….

TRANG!

Dengan mulusnya Akiko menangkis gunting itu dengan penggaris besi yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Onii-san yang gak tau diri!" Akiko pun melempar patahan penggaris plastik yang entah dapat darimana. Dengan anggunnya Akashi menghindar /ngek.

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan mengenaiku Akiko." Jawab Akashi enteng.

"Teme! Rasakan ini!" Akiko meng-ignite pass kan bola basket yang ada didekatnya. Memang tidak mengenai kepala, tapi mengenai perut. Dan itu membuat Akashi sedikit terhempas kebelakang.

"Akiko-san, darimana kau mempelajari teknikku?" tanya Kuroko disela kemarahan Akiko.

"Uhm… entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku bisa.." jawab Akiko enteng.

"_Sepertinya dia mirip Kise-kun…"_ batin Kuroko dalam hati.

"Oi! Akashi! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Aomine. Akashi tampak masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ne Akichin, apa kau tidak terlalu keterlaluan dengan Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara kepada Akiko. Akiko hanya melihat kakaknya yang sekarang jatuh terduduk.

"Buat apa mengasihani dia. Dia tak pernah kasihan kepada orang lain." Jawab Akiko. Entah kenapa semuanya tertegun kepada jawaban Akiko. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang benar. Akashi tak pernah kasihan dengan orang lain.

"Tapi Akiko-chan, lihat kakakmu itu. Sepertinya kamu sudah kelewatan deh." Gantian Momoi yang membela Akashi.

"Sudah kubilang dia baik-baik saja. Lihat, dia berdiri kembali." Jawab Akiko sembari menunjuk Akashi yang bangun dari duduknya. Akashi pun menatap Akiko.

"Apa? Kau mau menyalahkanku lagi?" tanya Akiko. Mukanya pun masih kesal karena Akashi tampak tidak sama sekali memperlihatkan muka bersalah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu lagi." Jawab Akashi yang mukanya tetap datar. Akiko hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Akiko." Tambah Akashi. Dan satu kalimat terkahir Akashi sebelum dia menyuruh kembali anggotanya untuk berlatih. Akiko hanya diam.

"Akiko-chan, ayo minta maaflah kepada Akashi-kun. Bagaimana pun juga seorang adik harus menghormati kakaknya. Mungkin rasanya sulit untuk sekarang. Tapi cobalah minta maaf padanya. Aku yakin dia mengerti. Akashi-kun tidak sekeras kepala seperti itu." Nasihat Momoi kepada Akiko.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Minta maaflah dan semuanya akan selesai. Kamu juga tidak ingin terus bertengkar dengan Akashi-kun, kan?"

"Baiklah Momoi-senpai. Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Akiko. Dia pun memandangi kakaknya yang sibuk memarahi Kise dan Aomine yang bertengkar. Lalu dia pun tertawa kecil.

-skip time, kediaman keluarga Akashi-

Di kamar Akiko…

"Ukh.. masa minta maaf ke Onii-san, sih! kan dia yang salah duluan!" Akiko mengancungkan pisaunya dan menusuk guling yang ada dipelukannya.

TOK TOK

"Akiko, kau didalam?" tanya Akashi.

"_Kok dia datang saat moodku dalam keadaan begini, sih?!"_ batin Akiko dalam hati.

"Akiko? Kau ada didalam kan?" tanya Akashi sembari mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Masuk saja Onii-san. Tidak dikunci, kok." Jawab Akiko sambil mencabut pisau dari guling kesayangannya dan menaruhnya dibawah bantal.

Setelah dipastikan Akiko didalam, Akashi pun masuk.

"Ada apa Onii-san?" tanya Akiko sambil memeluk gulingnya. Akashi pun berjalan dan duduk dipinggir kasur Akiko.

"Aku… aku minta maaf." Kata Akashi dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

"Hah? Onii-san tadi ngomong apa? Gak kedengeran." Tanya Akiko lalu dia menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Aku minta maaf tau!" jawab Akashi sambil setengah teriak. Akiko hanya kaget saja melihat kakaknya yang Yandere Type ini bisa minta maaf juga. tapi, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oke… oke Onii-san. Aku juga minta maaf. Mungkin aku yang salah. Sudah menyalahkanmu secara terus menerus." Kata Akiko sembari memeluk leher kakaknya itu.

"Jadi, gak usah berantem lagi ya?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada datar. Padahal dalam hatinya dia seneng karena dipeluk adiknya.

"Mungkin. Hahahaha…" Akiko tertawa diatas kepala kakaknya itu.

"Dasar…" gumam Akashi. Akashi melepaskan pelukan adiknya. Lalu memegang pundaknya hingga Akashi dan Akiko bertatapan.

"Onii-san? A-ada apa?" tanya Akiko. Dia punya firasat buruk. Benar saja, Akashi mengurangi jarak antara dia dan Akiko.

Dan…. Dan….. Me-mereka…. Berciuman! Lebih tepatnya Akashi yang mulai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih membatu.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Akiko yang sudah Hard Blush.

"Ungkapan sayangku kepadamu Akiko." Jawab Akashi yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Tapi kenapa harus begitu?!" tanya Akiko dengan teriakan juga. Akashi hanya berbalik.

"Terserah aku dong mau melakukannya seperti apa. Sudah ya Akiko. Selamat malam…" Akashi menyeringai dan menutup pintu kamar Akiko.

"BAKASHI-NIISAN WA BAKA!" teriak Akiko sambil melempari pisaunya ke pintu kamarnya.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya Akiko." Jawab Akashi dengan nada menggoda.

**TBC**

**Nah, bagaimana minasama. Pendek banget, ya! Wkwkwk! Tapi Ama-chan udah puas bisa update ini ff. yah, emang abal banget nih ff. bisa-bisa author malah bikin Akashi suka sama akiko nih. Wkwkwk… chapter depan itu mulai tanggapan Kisedai minus Akashi tentang Akiko. Mungkin aja ada kisedaixAkiko nya ntar. Yah begitulah. Akhir kata….**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan…**


End file.
